enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngine112/Shane Dooiney's "Undisclosed and unresolved trauma": Crazy Conspiracy Time!
What's the deal with Shane, huh? This dude is an emotional wreck! Isn't he such a funny character that really only exists because he's just hilarious and really doesn't have too much of a backstory but it's fun to see him weep and cry? NO!!! Let's take a look at why Shane is really so traumatized, shall we? So, first off, we know that he's afraid of mountains. We also know that he wasn't before he was rebuilt in Switzerland. We ALSO know that Culdee's story about Godred was made up (or is it)... but wait. What does that have to do with anything? Well, according to Culdee, Godred's parts were used to mend the other engines. Of course, the text from the Railway Series does say that he made the story up, but we do know that canonically, Godred was indeed scrapped after a fall. Plus, in Culdee Fell, when Culdee says he made the story up, Catherine responds by saying "Don't be so sure." So we can come to the conclusion that Culdee's story of Godred is indeed true. You may still be asking yourself: what on earth does this have to do with Shane? I'm getting to that! Sheesh! So impatient! Anyways, so Shane was rebuilt in Switzerland. He and Culdee were sent to Switzerland at the same time (late '50s, early '60s), and Culdee returned in '63, two years before Shane. So, Shane was presumably in need of more repairs. That, or Shane is not as much of Shane as he is a certain other pompous #1 named after a king! This is a bit of a morbid theory, but I'm thinking that along with Culdee and Shane, Godred (or at least what was left of him at that point) was sent to Switzerland. There it occurred that Godred's remaining parts were used to mend Shane. Here's where we get a little weird. I think that maybe, the little bit of Godred inside of Shane is traumatized by his accident over 115 years ago. He did crash on a mountain, so maybe the parts previously possessed by Godred are influencing Shane's behavior. However, "when he's halfway up the mountain, he loves it just as much as the rest of us." This is when Shane has a little more control over his emotions than Godred does. Now to debunk some debunctions (that's not a word I'd go using in public... because it's not a word). You might be thinking "wouldn't the other engines have trauma because they all have some of Godred's parts?" Well, possibly. Culdee does seem to have a bit of trauma after Culdee Fell (then again, he experienced his own accident, so not a lot can be said there). Also, Ernest claims that all mountain engines are "two-faced." Perhaps this is a result of them having used parts of another engine who has a different persona. For instance, Ernest says that he is old and wise, yet he is a jealous engine. Jealousy, though not directly said in the Railway Series, is a trait that someone like Godred may have easily possessed. So, that's all I've got. I know this theory is a bit morbid, but it does make a bit of sense. Comment below to tell me your thoughts on this theory, and maybe even suggest something else for me to theorize on; I may make this a frequent thing. Category:Blog posts